newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Aguilar the Show (TV Series)
Freddy Aguilar the Show Is An American Sitcom Created by Freddy Aguilar That Ran On Network From January 11, 1990 To June 30, 2008 Genre Sticom Comedy Action Adventure Slapstick Science Fantasy Edcational Surrealism Slice Of Life Drama Satire Coming Of Age January 11, 1990 – June 30, 2008 Nelvana Warner Bros. Television Distribution The Program Exchange (1993–2006) American Public Television (2000–2008) Country United States Mexico Colombia Canada Original Language English Spanish Original Network Syndication Fox Kids (1990–1999) Kids’ WB (2000–2007) History Preprouduction In 1983, Freddy Aguilar Was The Production Of The Show. On October 17, 1987, Was Announced Officially That The Pilot Episode Will Be The Premiered Show. On September 17, 1988, The Show Pilot Episode Has Began Production Of The Series. Characters Freddy Aguilar Mom Dad Kayla Aguilar Maria Aguilar Gauadalupe Aguilar Nova The Dog Shadow The Dog Princess The Dog Bryan Prince Yolanda Pachi Caszares Emmanuel Oscar Jammie Victor Boni Tia Concha Evelyn Cheryl Lorenzo Alex Nick Denise Vasquez Daysi Jimena Rocano Arianna Jamil Genesis Minaya Shed Jonatnan Smith Syed Faraz Rasool Aidyi Estandian Nicole Arun Ramgobin Luis Inga Ronald Kylelars Wigfall Jannal Mckyla Harding Guadalupe Vargas Brian Moreno Nangi Escobar Liandro Guzman Diana Gabriel Heidi Ruby Solamo Pete Mckenize Kimberly Rodriguez Kayla Pridgen Frarchesca Carlos Rodriguez Noorulah Jan Jesus Salas Roberto Monteagudo Ronaldo Talavera Armando Murillo Nytanand Ramogbin Ail Sayoun Karran Ramnarine Zeke Navin Motieram Ethan Perez Andrew Angeles Angie Ruiz Charlie Nicholas Desouza Ezekiel Robinson Bryan Gafoor Brian Ramirez Zachary Taala Isaiah Reyes Kyle Wigfall Manny Quinones Daniel Cardenas Lillian Burton Michael Ammonds Brandson Isabella Linares Islam Ali Ginger Nehemian Joshua Yelizarov Yonorys Jimenez Jamie Peralta Sharjel Mirza Jaalyn Johnson Joeseph Lopez Rodrigo Vicuna Philip Kozlov Yerby Javier Zisan Martha Kelly Wilsom Ismeal Mumin Bakth Valentina Xavier Leslie Darien Sherly Paulina Danna Elisa Sofia Tiffany Juan Erick Steven Geroge Shawntel Lisbeth Scott Alexis Tandit Justin Gibbs Wjahat Mughal Mirian Lopez Malik Wilder Vanessa Evans Isaiah Munoz Richard Adeku Matthew Ahrens Micholas Bruce Alex Fong Ashraf Gado Dammien Gomez Andy Jiang Anthony Mini Luis Monge Jesus Rosales Aaron Sacco Richard Torres Yomar Urena Monica Chaffardet Jake Jimenez Christopher Ortiz Muhammad Yousafazi Kathleen Kerr Ezekiel Robison Nytanand Ramogbin Sonya Dougal Jeremy Acosta Tatyanna Alodvar Lisabella Argote Melamy Barros Brain Bongat Melissa Chauca Angie Delgado Jan Enriquez Roslyn Flores Anmol Kaur Nicholas LaBelle Danny Lin Jeannie Lin Christopher Marquardo Rosamaria Mongie Andrew Morochio Ali Nasser Darian Ovalies Amaury Puello Horacio Rosas Jonathan Solano Angela Tan Noah Torres Vicki Wang Kenny Wu Trinity Young Katherine Yusupova Ms. Kleiner Ms. Katie Ms. Ashley Ms. Christine Ms. Maria Ms. Josie Ms. Rosann Ms. Loretta Ms. Loretta Brady Mrs. Rose Mr. Frankie Ms. Amy Ms. Dina Mr. Amare Mrs. DeAngelis Mrs. Hautau Ms. Debbie Ms. Silva Ms. Hargett Mr. Alex Ms. Timothy Veltre Ms. Roxanne Ms. Carollina Ms. Pam Mr. Tim Mr. Jay Mr. Craig Mr. Rob Mr. Jim Mr. Walsh Mr. Freddy Mr. Krymko Ms. Julia Ms. Grossman Ms. Tandit Ms. Ford Ms. Kella Ms. Catherine Ms. Jack Ms. Vava Ms. Ayloa Mr. Victor Mr. Shaw Ms. Lisa Mr. Peter Joshua Ms. Irene Ms. Q Ms. Rosann Mr. Jacobson Mr. Mike Ms. Willams Ms. Betty Mr. Gene Mr. Hua Ms. Veghely Ms. Ursula Brown Ms. Shirley Ms. Marilu Stathatos Ms. Sardelis Ms. Pam Ms. Iris Mr. Brice Mr. Vinny Mr, Eugene Mr. Silverman Mr. Gooding Ms. Eden Mr. Terrill Mr. Dino Ms. Naomi Dr. Aiwami Ms. Kayla Mr. Farooqui Ms. Nina Mrs. Masica Ms. Cablleros Ms. Woesthoff Mr. Canale Ms. Jennifer Ms. Bush Ms. Cira Mr. Miguel Ms. Gruss Ms. Hilary Ms. Lester Mamin Baktn Stoyanka Zaharieff Miss Bilewich Sonya Dougal Maria Keogn Nia Chamers Cheryl Pitchford Kenneth Cole Eugenia Fickens Fotini Tsividakis Linda Gatto Tim Seto Janine Columba Jill Tannia Amalia Emiliano Shantal Enrique Tia Sqccorro David Monica Shantal Mr. Armando Dr. Monles Mr. Casie Ms. Clarke Ms. Whitney Ms. White Mr. Jeremy Ms. Marlde Mr. Gus Ms. Sue Dr. Maribel Montes Dr. Melvin Velazquez Dr. Luis Delgado Dr. Jhezanuel Goncalves Nurse Jackie Santa Claus Glandman Chloe Nurb Moby Tim Cassie Rita Bob Gary Annie Crusher Bruiser Little Jimmy Clang Bot Cycloid Family The Mets Team Dan Kuso (2000–2006) Runo Misaki (2000–2006) Marucho Marukura (2000–2006) Julie Makimoto (2000–2006) Shun Kazami (2000–2006) Alice Gehabich (2000–2006) Joeseph "Joe" Brown (2000–2006) Klaus Von Herzon (2000–2006) Chan Lee (2000–2006) Julio Santana (2000–2006) Komba O'Charlie (2000–2006) Billy Gilbert (2000–2006) Nene (2000–2006) Akira (2000–2006) Shuji (2000–2006) Rikimaru (2000–2006) Ryo (2000–2006) Tatauya (2000–2006) Kenta and Kenji (2000–2006) JJ Dolls (2000–2006) Miu and Makoto (2000–2006) Takashi and Kosuke (2000–2006) Christopher (2000–2006) Travis (2000–2006) Broadcast History USA NBC (1990–1992) CBS (1990–1997) Fox Kids (1990–1999) Nickelodeon (1991–2009; 2012; 2017–2018) USA Network (1992–2001) Fox Family Channel (1996–1999) ABC Family (2001–2011) Nick Jr (1999–2009: 2015) Nicktoons (2002–2009; 2011–2012; 2015–2016; 2018–Present) Cartoon Network (2003–2009; 2011–2012; 2015–2017) Disney Channel (1997–2010; 2012; 2015; 2017) Toon Disney (2003–2009) Disney XD (2009–2012; 2015–Present) TeenNick (2002–2009; 2011) Sprout (2005–2009) Cookie Jar TV (2007–2009) Ion Television (1998–2008) The Splat (2011–2012; 2016–2017) Nick On CBS (2002–2004) Boomerang (2005–2012; 2015–Present) Toonzai (2010–2012) This TV (2010–2011) Discovery Kids (2003–2009) Kids' WB (2000–2007) 4Kids TV (2003–2007) Black Family Channel (2003–2007) The CW4Kids (2009–2010) Planeta U (2008–2011) The Hub (2010–2011) Vortexx (2012) Antenna TV (2015–Present) Freeform (2015–2016) Kidsclick (2018–Present) Discovery Family (2018–Present) Canada Discovery Kids (2004–2009) Nickelodeon (2009–Present) Disney XD (2015–2017) Disney Channel (2015–2017) Global Television Network (1990–2007) CBC Kids (1994–2007) YTV (1992–2009) Family Jr. (2011–2013) Teletoon (2001–2011) Teletoon Retro (2009–2013) Knowledge Network (2002–2013) TVOKids (1999–2009) ABC Spark (2013–Present) Télétoon (2001–2012) Telebimbi (2014–Present) UK Nickeloden (1994–2010) CITV (1994–2008; 2011–2013) Nicktoons (2002–2011; 2013–2017) Kix (2008–2011) Pop (2003–2008) Tiny Pop (2006–2011) Boomerang (2004–Present) Disney Channel (2000–2013) CBBC (1991–2009) Cartoon Network (2001–2012) Cartoon Network Too (2008–2013) Russia Jetix (2005–2008) KidsCo (2008–2012) Turkey Fox Kids (1998–2004) Show TV (2001–2006) KidsCo (2008–2014) Cine5 (2009–2014) Jetix Play (2007–2010) Yumurcak TV (2009–2016) Brazil SBT (1992–1999) Disney Channel (2003–2015) Australia Disney Channel (1996–2008) Nickeldoeon (1995–2016) Network Ten (1991–2012) Nine Network (1995–2013) Seven Network (1990–2014) Eleven (2011–2017) ABC Television (1991–2010) Cartoon Network (2001–2014) Europe Boomerang (2001–2013) Poland JimJam (2007–2010) Southeast Asia Boomerang (2007–2009) Arabic Spacetoon (2002–2010) Indonesia Spacetoon Plus (2014–Present) Latin America Nickelodoen (1996–2009) Disney XD (2009–2012) HBO (2001–2011) Discovery Kids (1998–2011) Cartoon Network (2002–2016) Disney Channel (2003–2015) Croatia RTL Kockica (2014–2017) Netherlands Nicktoons (2007–2013) Germany Nicktoons (2010–2015) Disney Channel (2002–2011) Africa Nicktoons (2014–Present) Cartoon Network (2007–2016) Philippines TV5 (1990–2009; 2012–2017) Cartoon Network (2000–2011) Japan Cartoon Network (2001–2013) Disney Channel (1999–2012) Nickelodeon (1998–2009) France Disney Channel (1999–2007) Boomerang (2003–2014) Spain Disney Channel (2003–2014) India Sony Entertainment Television (1997–2006) Jetix (2004–2009) Disney XD (2009–2013) Chithiram TV (2010–2013) DD National (1998–2005) Nickelodeon (1999–2010) Cartoon Network (2003–2012) Italy Junior TV (2005–2016) Malaysia TV9 (2007–2015) TV3 (1994–2014) South Korea Disney Channel (2012–2013; 2016–2017) Episodes Pilot Episode (October 28, 1989) Season 1 (1990–1991) Freddy’s First Day (January 11, 1990) Season 2 (1991–1992) Season 3 (1992–1993) Season 4 (1993–1994) Season 5 (1994–1995) Season 6 (1995–1996) Season 7 (1996–1997) Season 8 (1997–1998) Season 9 (1998–1999) The P.S. 229 Graduation (June 21, 1999) Season 10 (1999–2000) Freddy Saves The Millennium Celebration (December 31, 1999) Let’s The 2000 Rose Parade Begins (January 1, 2000) Freddy’s Valentine (February 14, 2000) The Church School Graduation Forever (June 4, 2000) Bryan Prince Is Here For First Day (June 11, 2000) Season 11 (2000–2001) Freddy’s Halloween (October 31, 2000) Season 12 (2002–2003) The First Of Long Island City High School (September 9, 2002) Freddy’s Christmas (December 25, 2002) The Valentine’s School Dance (February 14, 2003) Kayla‘s Got A Puppy (May 5, 2003) Bryan‘s Big Birthday Party Spectacular (June 11, 2003) Baseball Mets Game At Citi Field (August 29, 2003) Season 13 (2003–2004) Camera take To Queens Center Mall (October 20, 2003) Christmas Day at the Mall (December 9, 2003) It’s a Freddy’s Family Christmas (Decmeber 25, 2003) Takashi and Kosuke in Action (January 17, 2004) The Poetry Fest Show (April 23, 2004) The Graduation Sing Along (June 22, 2004) The Times Square Express (July 26, 2004) Maria’s Graduation (July 29, 2004) The Long Island Road Trip (August 9, 2004) The Legend of the Solar Eclipse (August 21, 2004) Season 14 (2004–2005) The First Day Of High School For Children (September 7, 2004) Time Out (September 21, 2004) The Face Raiders (September 22, 2004) Maria's Birthday Beauty Surprise (September 23, 2004) The Fall Of Citi Field (September 26, 2004) Freddy's Comic Book (September 29, 2004) The Pokémon Deluxe Book (October 6, 2004) Pokémon Face Riders (October 7, 2004) Columbus Day (October 9, 2004) A Class To Remember (October 11, 2004) The Meetings Family (October 13, 2004) Kayla Goes Fashion (October 14, 2004) The Applebee’s Dinner (October 17, 2004) Comic Book Adventure (October 22, 2004) Freddy’s Bakugan Battle Brawler Game (October 23, 2004) Ms. Amy‘s Last Day (October 27, 2004) (Final Appearance of Ms. Amy) Freddy First Type Test (October 28, 2004) Trick and Treat! (October 31, 2004) The Funny Colossal Comic Book (November 1, 2004) The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Team (November 2, 2004) The Master Marucho Marukura (November 4, 2004) Laundry In the Morning (November 10, 2004) Five Little Kids Have a Great Big Fight (November 12, 2004) The Legend of Queens Center Mall Discovery (November 14, 2004) The Parent Workshop (November 15, 2004) This is Me (November 16, 2004) The Library Helper Book Stuff (November 17, 2004) The Great Black And Write Cartoon Show (November 18, 2004) Diner For Rich (November 19, 2004) My Freddy Rules (November 20, 2004) The Book of Spies (November 21, 2004) The Thanksgiving Feast (November 22, 2004) The Ultimate Thanksgiving Day Parade (November 23, 2004) A Trip To San Lorenzo (November 24, 2004) It’s an Frozen Yogurt Adventure (November 25, 2004) Freddy’s HALO Awards Topic (November 26, 2004) The Super Smash Brawl Rush (November 28, 2004) The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Video Clips (November 29, 2004) Mom’s Big Problem (November 30, 2004) The Library Express (December 1, 2004) Crying Out Help you Please (December 2, 2004) Freddy’s Big Birthday Surprise (December 3, 2004) Target in Winter Wonderland (December 5, 2004) Yolanda’s Back Home (December 7, 2004) The Colossal Comic Book Adventure (December 8, 2004) Tia Concha’s House Birthday Party (December 9, 2004) Frozen in Snow Land (December 10, 2004) The Greatest Story Kids That Ever Told (December 11, 2004) Freddy’s Hanukkah (December 12, 2004) Babies In Toyland (December 13, 2004) Night Of The Laundry (December 14, 2004) The Bakugan Annual Hollywood Christmas Parade (December 15, 2004) The Laughing Show (December 16, 2004) Kayla’s The Drama Twilight Saga (December 17, 2004) The Fire Emblem Of Freddy (December 18, 2004) Kayla The Birthday Girl (December 19, 2004) Dentist On the Go (December 20, 2004) Takashi & Kosuke Christmas Express (December 21, 2004) The Class Room Christmas Party (December 22, 2004) Freddy Aguilar’s Christmas Vacation (December 24, 2004) The Best of 2004 Show (December 30, 2004) The Happy New Year’s Eve To Remember (December 31, 2004) The Bakugan Battle Brawlers New Year’s Day Parade (January 1, 2005) Freddy’s Own New Shoes (January 2, 2005) Freddy Aguilar and the missing Detective (January 3, 2005) The Snowstorm Danger Zone (January 4, 2005) SnowBall Fight Game (January 5, 2005) The Ranger Of The West (January 6, 2005) All Star Revue (January 7, 2005) Pays The Number Please (January 8, 2005) Freddy And The Queens Center Mall Hunt (January 9, 2005) Is There A Dark In The House (January 10, 2005) Croissant De Laundry Paris (January 11, 2005) Kayla’s Music Band Concert (January 12, 2005) Knight of the Kid Icarus (January 13, 2005) The Gerenation Gap (January 14, 2005) It’s Martin Luther King’s Jr Day (January 15, 2005) Back To The Future (January 16, 2005) Run Fast Sick Doctor Shot (January 17, 2005) The Laundry Winter Express (January 18, 2005) Take A Sick Nap (January 19, 2005) The Jumbo Shell Fest (January 20, 2005) The Golden Rush Diner Explorer (January 21, 2005) Beach Blanket Baby (January 22, 2005) Queens Center Mall On Tour (January 23, 2005) Dentist Hard An Adventure (January 24, 2005) Laundry Spaced Out (January 25, 2005) The Land Of Labyrinth (January 26, 2005) Freddy’s Write On Poem (January 27, 2005) The New Adventures Of Freddy Polo (January 28, 2005) He’s A Wonderful Boy (January 29, 2005) Elm Street City (January 30, 2005) The Four Apple Bees Total Choice (January 31, 2005) Follow That Eyes (February 1, 2005) Out of This World History (February 2, 2005) The Three Adult Tamales (February 3, 2005) Peter Freddy Pan (February 4, 2005) The Brave Little Boy (February 5, 2005) The Legend of Zelda Aidyi (February 6, 2005) Frozen Yogurt In The Rain (February 7, 2005) Touchdown Freddy (February 8, 2005) The Short Shot (February 9, 2005) Bryan’s New Big Toy Car (February 10, 2005) The Slumber Lasagna Party (February 11, 2005) Little Dude, Big Dude (February 12, 2005) Making Freddy (February 13, 2005) Freddy’s Valentine Date (February 14, 2005) The Brady Family Bunch (February 15, 2005) Happy Chinese New Year (February 16, 2005) Growing Upsy Baby (February 17, 2005) The Big Bakugan Wish (February 18, 2005) Freddy’s Ear Listening Hurt (February 19, 2005) Freddy’s Ear Doctor Test (February 20, 2005) The Same Game (February 21, 2005) Freddy’s Very Big Hit (February 22, 2005) The Bad Emergency Sick (February 23, 2005) Not Necessarily the News (February 24, 2005) All Star Olympic Winter Games (February 25, 2005) Rare New Magic Act Trick (February 26, 2005) Palace for Queens Center Mall Land (February 27, 2005) Bella Notte At The Mall (February 28, 2005) The Emperor’s New Laundry Clothes (March 1, 2005) Ms. Kleiner‘s Big Show (March 2, 2005) The Big Race (March 3, 2005) So Much Kissing (March 4, 2005) The Blackout (March 5, 2005) Is That Freddy? (March 6, 2005) Kayla Aguilar On Ice (March 7, 2005) Three’s a Crowd (March 8, 2005) The Meetings School Tests (March 9, 2005) My Fair Brother (March 10, 2005) The Good, The Bad, And The Boy (March 11, 2005) When Martha Met Freddy (March 12, 2005) Looking For Maria (March 13, 2005) Daddy’s Bad Mews (March 14, 2005) Salvame Fall In Love (March 15, 2005) Show & Tell (March 16, 2005) The Outside Spring Diner (March 18, 2005) The Boys With His Note Book Class (March 19, 2005) Attack Of The 77-Foot Hurt (March 20, 2005) The Snowy Blizzard (March 21, 2005) Mom’s Problem Sad Blues (March 22, 2005) The Bad Cough Cold (March 23, 2005) The Mole Choice Awards (March 24, 2005) Do You Speak Him (March 26, 2005) The Great Ring Master Maria (March 26, 2005) The Fresh Cold Adventure (March 27, 2005) The Queens Center Mall Express Night (March 28, 2005) The Fish Who Came To Dinner (March 30, 2005) Are You My Greatest Bakugan (March 31, 2005) April Fools Day I Can Laugh (April 1, 2005) Life As A Mall (April 2, 2005) Bryan Goes Chuck E Cheese (April 3, 2005) Laundry Smell Fast & Easy (April 4, 2005) Following That Crossing Street (April 7, 2005) Kayla’s Secret (April 9, 2005) Freddy’s Nail Pain Hurt (April 10, 2005) Go Chicken Go! (April 11, 2005) Freddy’s Love Flower (April 12, 2005) SpellBound (April 13, 2005) There’s No Camp Like Home (April 14, 2005) RBD Rocks (April 15, 2005) The Doctor Syringe Test (April 17, 2005) Late Night Baseball Citi Field (April 18, 2005) The PBIS Science (April 20, 2005) Mom’s Hurt Emergency (April 21, 2005) The New World Japan Mall (April 25, 2005) The Poetry Fest Show Spectacular 1-2 (April 27, 2005) Freddy’s Last Stand (May 1, 2005) The Rare House Party (May 2, 2005) The PBIS Challenge (May 4, 2005) Heartland Music Land (May 5, 2005) Challenge By The School (May 7, 2005) The Case Of The Missing Sweater (May 8, 2005) The BJ‘s Store Fair (May 9, 2005) Bummer Of Love Date (May 11, 2005) My Baby Brother Friend (May 12, 2005) Mother’s Day Surprise (May 13, 2005) Marucho Freddy Aidyi Kanami All Together (May 14, 2005) Country Action Musical (May 15, 2005) Laundry Speed Of Live (May 16, 2005) Library Field Fest (May 17, 2005) Freddy’s Goes Wackiest (May 18, 2005) Greece Lightning Race (May 19, 2005) Mother Nature (May 20, 2005) At The Studio Center (May 21, 2005) Brust To Tickle Losse (May 22, 2005) Laundry To Forces (May 23, 2005) The Book Of Water (May 24, 2005) Block To Block (May 25, 2005) The Knowledge Box (May 26, 2005) Life Is A Girl (May 27, 2005) The Princess And The Boy (May 28, 2005) The Ride Stuff Mall (May 29, 2005) Jungle To Jungle Laundry (May 30, 2005) Library Are Good For Adventure (May 31, 2005) Freddy Aguilar: The Next Generation (June 1, 2005) The School Science Fair (June 8, 2005) Bryan’s Best Birthday Party (June 11, 2005) The Last Day Day For All Student School (June 26, 2005) Season 15 (2006) Back To The January School (January 2, 2006) Last Day Of School Of All (June 26, 2006) Season 16 (2006–2007) Season 17 (2008) Goodbye, Freddy Aguilar (June 30, 2008) (Series Finale) Specials Madison Square Garden Basketball Game Spectacular (April 28, 2002) Happy New Year, Times Square (December 31, 2006) (The Suite Life Of Zack & Cody & Freddy Aguilar the Show Crossover) Battle From The Legend Of Naga (March 21, 2009) (A Bakugan Battle Brawlers & Freddy Aguilar The Show Crossover) Flim Freddy Aguilar’s Graduation Musical: The Movie (June 28, 2002) TV Movie Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy’s Save The Future (April 8, 2005) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Tokyo Japan Movie (2020) Music Video ABBA: Happy New Year (December 31, 1999) The Best Of Freddy Aguilar the Show - RBD Para Olviarte de Mí (February 17, 2009) RBD: Adios (March 27, 2009; DVD June 30, 2009) Promotions And Other Prouducts From 1994 To 2008, Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade. On Thanksgiving Day 2004, RBD Performed 2004 To 2008. In 2005, The Cast Of Freddy Aguilar the Show Performance Of We Are The World. In 2007, RBD Performance Of Celestial. Home Media Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy Saves The Millennium Celebration (VHS & DVD, January 11, 2000; December 21, 2004; December 22, 2009 (Special Edition); December 22, 2015 (Blu-Ray); November 21, 2017) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy's Halloween (VHS & DVD, August 27, 2002; October 20, 2009) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy’s Thanksgiving (VHS & DVD, November 23, 2004; November 24, 2009) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy's Christmas (VHS & DVD, November 5, 2002; October 26, 2004; December 4, 2009; October 31, 2017) The Valentine’s School Dance (VHS & DVD April 1, 2003; February 3, 2009; February 7, 2012) Madison Square Garden Basketball Game Spectacular (VHS & DVD; June 3, 2003; May 20, 2008) The Baseball Mets Game At Citi Field (VHS & DVD, October 28, 2003) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show (VHS & DVD, January 11, 2005, April 7, 2009) The Times Square Express (VHS & DVD, August 31, 2004; February 12, 2008) The Graduation Sing Along (VHS & DVD, August 31, 2004) The Long Island Road Trip (VHS & DVD, August 31, 2004) DVD Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete First Season (October 25, 2005; September 11, 2007 DVD New) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Second, Third, and Fourth Seasons (July 25, 2006) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, and Eighth Seasons (December 5, 2006) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Ninth, and Tenth Seasons (June 19, 2007) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Eleven, and Twelve Seasons (June 17, 2008) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Thirteen, and Fourteenth Season (February 17, 2009) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Fitteenth Season (February 17, 2009) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Sixteen Sixteenth Season (March 3, 2009) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Seventeenth Season (June 30, 2009) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Series (July 9, 2013, Plus A Music Videos From Warner Home Video; October 6, 2015, Plus a Music Videos From Mill Creek Entertainment; May 2, 2017, Collector's Edition Plus A Music Videos From Warner Home Video) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Seasons 1-6 (August 2, 2016) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Seasons 7-11 (August 2, 2016) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Seasons 12-14 (August 2, 2016) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Seasons 15-17 (August 2, 2016) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy’s Holiday Collection (November 8, 2016) Awards And Nominations Kids Choice Awards 1994 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 1995 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 1996 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 1997 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 1998 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 1999 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 2000 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 2001 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 2002 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 2003 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 2004 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 2005 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 2006 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 2007 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 2009 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) Teen Choice Awards 2001 - Choice TV Show: Comedy (Nominated) 2002 - Choice TV Show: Comedy (Nominated) 2003 - Choice TV Show: Comedy (Nominated) 2004 - Choice TV Show: Comedy (Nominated) 2005 - Choice TV Show: Comedy (Nominated) 2006 - Choice TV Show: Comedy (Nominated) 2007 - Choice TV Show: Comedy (Nominated)